Water Fox
by Phoenix37
Summary: This is just a few D&D games, I've been messing with. So R&R, I want honesty not courtesy! Keep in mind it's not done! ^_^ ~Lulu AKA Phoenix~


Water Fox A Short Story By Ashley Lunsford  
  
Prologue  
  
~ It wasn't that she didn't love Janzerial. She just wished she knew more. She knew she should be grateful. After all, if she hadn't found her, she'd probably been dead by now. Yet, still Vixen's mind would drift back to her Elvish parents. Why did they abandon her? And, of all places to leave an infant; why the woods? Nevertheless, castle life was good, even as a servant. But, what lied beyond castle walls was foreign to her. She would often yearn for adventure; she knew she could handle it. Her offensive skills were unrivaled in all her classes, and she knew how to talk her way out of everything. Vixen had blue eyes of azure. They changed as often as the ebb and tide of the sea. When she was content, they were as light and airy as the ever-changing wind. But when gripped by fear or anger, they changed violently, to dark, almost black with the ferocity and depth of a storm. Correlating with her ebony hair and olive skin, she was a sight to behold. Her charismatic features are matched in power only by her skill. Today started off like any other, but what's in store will change her life forever. ~  
  
Part 1:  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~ "Help! Someone please!" the Orc was gaining on her; she didn't know how much longer she could hold out. If only she hadn't dropped her rapier. "By the cross of Mythris, please take pity on me!" Out of nowhere, the shine of an arrowhead whizzed past her eyes. The arrow, as if guided, went straight to her pursuer. Stunned, the Orc let out a great howl. It staggered around pointlessly searching for the source of the blow. Vixen, trembling, let her glance shift for a moment off the orc and into the darkness of the nearby clearing. Her gaze was averted suddenly by the sound of swift footsteps. The orc was hurtling towards her. With each bound he grew nearer. Anxiety growing, for she had not the strength, nor the patience to run anymore, she rose to her feet and braced herself. As the fiend drew nearer and nearer, her heart beat quickened, and her palms grew sweaty. But before she made her resolve, she felt arms around her. Warm arms at her side, almost gentle. The gentleness soon turned rough as she was shoved to the ground a few feet away. She looked up just in time to see the orc fall. A shining silver dagger stained deep red was imbedded in the Orc's stomach. But what stood faintly next to it was of more interest. The shady figure stood weakly. The force of the blow must've been too much, for now he stooped down to his knees and eventually to the ground, face first. The darkly clad man was on the ground, still. "No" breathed Vixen as she grasped his cold limp body. He wasn't breathing, and a bit of blood trickled down his forehead. "Wake up, O Mythris, please." The woods were quiet now. The somber moon was the only to witness. The pale light of the crescent flooded the clearing. "Oh, please no," she whispered. He opened his eyes just enough to see two small emeralds. "Vixen," he said raptly. ????? "Vixen, wake up! You're going to be late!" Janzerial urged as she shook her. Slowly Vixen's eyes broadened. "What time is it?" she inquired half-yawning. "A quarter past the o'clock already!" She exclaimed. "Hurry!" Vixen quickly rolled out of bed and grabbed some clothes. She walked swiftly to the bathroom where she started the water. It soon grew warm, and was ready for her presence. She discarded her sleeping clothes next to the shower and quickly stepped in. The soothing warmth ensnared her immediately. She felt as though she were losing herself within the translucent liquid. The warmth trickling down her back brought much comfort to her. She held her arm out in front of her and watched as the water ran down her arm and dripped off her fingertips. It shined in the dim morning light. Once she was done she toweled off and pulled on her mail and thigh holsters over her clothes. She ran a brush through her raven hair meditating on the night's events. Who was that man? Although she did not recognize him, she felt the strangest familiarity for him. Oh well, best not to dwell on dreams. She thought, what I need to be concentrating on is that stupid exam. There happened to be an archery exam that morning Vixen was most unprepared for. Her aim had been off a bit lately, and she wanted to get decent marks. She walked out to the main room carrying her boots, to be greeted by a most familiar face. "Vixen! You ready yet?" It was Resai. "We're going to be late again if you don't get moving!" he exclaimed. "I know, I know!" Vixen said as she finished strapping up her boots. Resai was always going somewhere, always moving. Even when standing still, he seemed to be shaking from the energy flowing through his veins. His nervous dark eyes were blinking constantly. "Calm down, Resai! We have time." She assured him. "Fribble's gonna have our heads if we're late again. And I, personally, would like to keep mine." "So do I, so let us get going." She said, exasperated. She grabbed her slate blue cloak, and followed him out to the cold, drizzly morning. The clouds seemed weighed down. "So, ready for the exam?" he smirked. "Not really," her voice trailed off. "Remember! Both eyes open" Said the dark-haired boy. "Easier said than done, my friend. What would you know anyways? You've gotten the center every time!" Vixen exclaimed. He formed a poorly made cough to disguise his pride. "Well, ahem, I'm not one to brag, but." His voice died as he mimicked drawing an arrow. "Oh shut up!" She shoved him playfully. "Told you we wouldn't be late." She claimed matter-of-factly. The dark walls of the academy grew larger as they neared the school grounds. The grass had a mischievous glint with dewdrops of the early morning air. The air was cool, but most exhilarating, breathing new life into the many students on ground already. The peacefulness and serenity didn't last long for already the bell had rung summoning a new day in the harshness of education. They hurried against the crowd to Fribble's class. Vixen quickly slid into her assigned seat unnoticed. "You ready for the exam?" asked Kylie. Her long blonde hair swayed as she spoke. "I'm not sure, I just hope I pass." Said Vixen quietly as if to herself. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Vix." Though she was worried, Kylie's optimistic attitude always had a way of picking her up. "As you all know, we have an archery exam this morning." Fribble came thundering over the sea of voices. "It is twenty percent of your grade, so I hope we have been practicing as instructed to do so. Bonidel, you're up first, good luck." Bonidel groaned as he stood and went to the equipment closet. He pulled out a silver bow with a griffin imprint. "Three chances Bonidel." He nodded and took up his stance. Squinting at the target, Bonidel drew back slowly, and fired. The arrow soared to the target like a bird of prey. Tremendous roars came from the crowd, and he let out a sigh of relief. It had pierced the very center. But before she could see the next shot, she was being pulled aside. Fribble looked at her carefully then said "I've just gotten notice from the King. He needs to see you immediately after your classes are through." She stood bewildered for a moment. What does he need me for? Did I do something wrong? Still stunned, she walked back to her classmates who were congratulating Bonidel for his bull's eyes.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~Despite her lack of concentration, she held the oak bow lightly, took her shots, and got fairly good marks. Her nerves were a jumble as she entered the security clearance of the castle. She'd never been this anxious in her life. The anxiety was shooting through her veins like a drug. Slowly intoxicating her, persuading her to lose control. The drug made her heart quicken, adrenaline seeping through her body. Two less than enthusiastic sentinels greeted her. "You need to disarm any and all weapons, miss. Standard procedure." "Yea sure." She spoke in a daze. She quickly handed over her rapier to the first of the guardsmen. Crouching down, she withdrew her miniscule switchblade from her booted foot and handed it over. The second gave her a hard look at the dagger, but allowed her to proceed further. She walked nervously, making a desperate attempt to preserve her composure. She soon entered the court. The walls were the same dark shade as the academy's. The mirror-like shell reflected her delicate features in the torchlight. She broke her gaze at the wall, to meet that of King Blake's. "Hello, you must be Vixen." His textured voice rumbled. His eyes too, danced in the torchlight. "Yes, your grace." Vixen lowered her head and stooped to one knee, careful not to look him in the eye. "Oh, there's no need for formalities. Please have a seat," he motioned to the extravagantly made chair being brought in by servants. "Something to quench your thirst, my dear?" "Oh, no thank you." Said Vixen as she sat down, trying to keep her posture. "I'm sure you are wondering why you are here. I'm not a man to keep people guessing: I'll get to the point," his skin folded as he spoke. The creases became a deeply intertwined river almost. She caught herself looking at the imagined stream, and quickly averted her eyes. "Well you see, we've been having a bit of a problem with the neighboring Orcs. They've been ransacking villagers, taking livestock, that sort of thing." He looked at her intently, "I'm sure you can imagine the physical and psychological damage. Many are becoming fearful and are demanding action. I need a few good men.people," he corrected himself. " To go neutralize the problem." Feeling more confident, and much less nervous, she voiced her own input. "You mean exterminate?" a hint of sarcasm was in her voice. Although Orcs were not one of her favorite things, the two communities had been overall peaceful with each other. It didn't seem right, but the more the thought, the harder her resolve. They had stretched and broken the tie numerous times over the course of years. "Well, bluntly, yes. The town is at the limit. If I don't do something now, I fear they might take it into their own hands. You understand?" asked Blake. "Yes, I'm beginning to." She responded.  
  
~Subconsciously, she knew it was coming; it was obvious. But, still, she was quite taken aback at the moment~  
  
"Well Vixen, I won't hold it any longer. I asked the academy to supply me with a well-rounded young fighter up for a challenge, and received countless recommendations for you. It's your decision. You need an answer by tomorrow morning." In her mind, she knew she should think it over. She knew she should be very graceful in taking the job. But that was all in her head, and her heart was in charge right now. Vixen had waited for an opportunity like this for years. Now she finally had the chance. "My liege, no need to think it over. It's already been decided. I'm definitely up for it, sir!" "Well, that's great! " he beamed as he took her hand and shook it. "You will take leave of school tomorrow under my permission and responsibility. I need you to be here by the eight o'clock, alright?" "Yes, sir. Thank you very much for this." She grinned an uncontrolled smile, and flew out of the castle grounds.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
That night she could barely sleep. Although not exactly excited about it, Janzerial went along with it, knowing her daughter was. Vixen lay awake in her bed, the sheets gently rubbing against her soft legs. A cool breeze was coming in through her window. She stood and closed the window, but then hesitated. The moon shone bright gold that night. Its color was so rich, it seemed to be gilded. She stood staring at it, fascinated. Her blue eyes mirrored the light. It was so beautiful. She continued closing the window, and went back to her bed. She was tired and was starting to feel it. Her eyelids were heavy, but her mind was racing. Soon she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. That morning she woke early, too excited to force herself in bed. She quietly dressed, careful not to wake her mother. She knew she might need her bow today, though she didn't want it. She sheathed her rapier at her side, slid the dagger into her booted leg, and reluctantly grabbed her bow. It wasn't that she didn't like archery, it was just a weak point for her; and she hated being weak. It was a beautiful mahogany, made in the old days by the Elves of Mirahan. In the center of it a beautiful carving of a phoenix was indented. She really did love the design. She put it and her arrow sack over her shoulder onto her back. Now she was fully equipped both mentally and physically. She grabbed her cloak, which was resting by her bed, and quietly walked outside. Thinking hard as she walked, she barely noticed anything else. What if this is harder than I though? Maybe I don't know what I'm getting myself into. she thought. But, still she was elated to have the chance to do something. Before she knew it she was near the castle grounds. The two guards met her again, however this time, she did not have to disarm. She walked confidently down the hall, to the quarters. This meeting was so different from the first, it amazed her. She had no worries, no anxieties. She felt as though she belonged there, it was all familiar. She was greeted by one of the servants. "Hello m'lady. The King is in his quarters, but will be with you momentarily. Please have a seat." Said the high voice of the girl. She did as she was told and sat down in that same chair she had yesterday. She noticed she wasn't alone, however. On the other side of the room was a man dressed in all white. He had thinning red hair, which was beginning to get a few wisps of gray. He, too had the imaginary river of creases, but they were different. He seemed much wiser, and the crow's feet near his eyes suggested he was friendly. Vixen at looked him, then getting one in return, she bowed her head and blushed. "Good morning, Vixen" Blake had just come into the room. "Good morning, sir." She returned politely. He walked to the throne and plopped himself down. "Oh, I've forgotten. Have you met Nellius here?" his gaze went to the redhead. "He's the cleric I've hired to help you. It's always good to have a cleric in the party; that's my saying." he claimed. "Oh, Nellius, forgive me. This here is Vixen. She's the cream of the crop at Melee Academy." "Very nice to meet you, Vixen." He extended a friendly hand towards her, smiling. She took the hand and said, "The pleasure's all mine." "Well, I hope you two don't plan on just yourselves going. I'll give you some gold so you can go hire someone in town. I hear the Dragon's Cauldron is a great place for travelers." Boomed Blake. "Thanks, Blake we better get going." Said Nellius. "Alright. Good luck you two. Give those Orcs a run for their money." He said, a twinkle in his eye. Nellius strode out of the castle without warning. Vixen managed to catch up to him, and they began their journey. 


End file.
